marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Universo Cinematográfico Marvel
thumb|250x250px O Universo Cinematográfico Marvel é um universo compartilhado criado pela Marvel Studios, designada como Terra-199999 dentro do multiverso da Marvel. Começando com Iron Man, o universo é composto principalmente por filmes feitos independentemente pela Marvel Studios, que estão sempre no mesmo universo, da mesma forma que a Marvel fez com seus quadrinhos. O universo inclui uma série de curtas-metragens, chamados Marvel One-Shots, lançados com o Blu-ray de cada filme, começando com Thor e terminando com Thor: The Dark World. Esses curtas-metragens foram, no entanto, eventualmente descontinuados. Começando com Agents of SHIELD, o universo se expandiu para séries de televisão, incluindo séries lançadas nos canais ABC e Freeform, e nas plataformas de streaming Netflix, Hulu e Disney +. A franquia também inclui o noticiário WHIH Newsfront e a série digital Agents of SHIELD: Slingshot. Outros conteúdos incluem uma série de quadrinhos e videogames, lançados como material promocional para os filmes, todos ambientados na mesma realidade. No entanto, alguns deles, especialmente videogames, não correspondem aos eventos apresentados em outros produtos após seu lançamento e são classificados como partes não-canônicas desse universo. Filmes thumb|180px Saga do Infinito Fase Um Iron Man (2008) The Incredible Hulk (2008) Iron Man 2 (2010) Thor (2011) Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) The Avengers (2012) Fase Dois Iron Man 3 (2013) Thor: The Dark World (2013) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) Ant-Man (2015) Fase Três Captain America: Civil War (2016) Doctor Strange (2016) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Black Panther (2018) Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) Captain Marvel (2019) Avengers: Endgame (2019) Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) (não-lançado/pós-produção) Pós-Saga do Infinito Fase Quatro *''Black Widow'' (ASA) (não-lançado/filmando) *''The Eternals'' (ASA) (não-lançado/desenvolvimento) *''Doctor Strange 2'' (ASA) (não-lançado/desenvolvimento) *''Black Panther 2'' (ASA) (não-lançado/desenvolvimento) *''Shang-Chi'' (ASA) (não-lançado/desenvolvimento) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' (ASA) (não-lançado/desenvolvimento) Filmes não-desenvolvidos Curtas thumb|180px *''The Consultant'' (2011) *''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' (2011) *''Item 47'' (2012) *''Agent Carter'' (2013) *''All Hail the King'' (2014) Séries de TV thumb|180px Séries da ABC *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2013-2014) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2014-2015) **''Terceira Temporada'' (2015-2016) **''Quarta Temporada'' (2016-2017) **''Quinta Temporada'' (2017-2018) **''Sexta Temporada'' (2019) **''Sétima Temporada'' (2020) *''Agent Carter'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2015) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2016) *''Inhumans'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2017) Séries da Netflix *''Daredevil'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2015) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2016) **''Terceira Temporada'' (2018) *''Jessica Jones'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2015) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2018) **''Terceira Temporada'' (2019) *''Luke Cage'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2016) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2018) *''Iron Fist'' **''Segunda Temporada'' (2017) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2018) *''The Defenders'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2017) *''The Punisher'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2017) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2019) Séries da Hulu *''Runaways'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2017-2018) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2018) **''Terceira Temporada'' (TBA) *''Ghost Rider'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2020) *''Helstrom '' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2020) Séries da Freeform *''Cloak & Dagger'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2018) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2019) Séries da Disney+ *''Falcon & Winter Soldier'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2020)Seu Guia Completo da Disney+[https://screenrant.com/falcon-winter-soldier-disney-plus-filming-october/ Sebastian Stan confirma que Falcon & Winte Soldier começam a gravar em outubro] *''Loki'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2020/2021) *''WandaVision'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2020/2021) *''Hawkeye'' (ASA) Não canônico *''What If...?'' (2019/2020) Séries em Potencial *''New Warriors'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (ASA) *''Damage Control'' (ASA) *Série de TV sem título desenvolvida por John Ridley (ASA)Marvel se une a John Ridley para um projeto misterioso. *Série de TV sem título de comédia (ASA)Comédia da Marvel em desenvolvimento na ABC. Séries não-desenvolvidas *''Most Wanted'' *Série de TV sem título focada em mulheres escrita por Allan Heinberg Web Séries thumb|220x220px *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2015) **''Segunda Temporada'' (2016) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' **''Primeira Temporada'' (2016) Não canônico *''Team Thor'' (2016) *''Team Thor: Part 2'' (2017) *''Team Darryl'' (2018) Especiais de Bastidores *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Declassified'' (2013-2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent'' (2015) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Academy'' (2016) Quadrinhos Canônico *''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' (2008) *''Iron Man: Security Measures'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture'' (2008) *''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' (2009) *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Security Breach'' (2010) *''Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail?'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) *''Iron Man: Limited Edition'' (2010) (sem título oficial) *''Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) *''Iron Man Royal Purple Custom Comic'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron'' (2010) *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (2011) *''Thor, The Mighty Avenger'' (2011) *''Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere'' (2011) *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII'' (2012) *''The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes'' (2012) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' (2012) *''Iron Man 2 Adaptation'' (2012) *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (2013) *''Thor Adaptation'' (2013) *''Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (2013) *''Thor: Crown of Fools'' (2013) *''Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Captain America: Homecoming'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' (2014) *''The Avengers Adaptation'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' (2015) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' (2015) *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (2015) *''Avengers: Operation HYDRA'' (2015) *''Ant-Man: Larger Than Life'' (2015) *''Jessica Jones'' (2015) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude'' (2015) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic'' (2016) *''Captain America: Road to War'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange Prelude'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: Mystic Apprentice'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok Prelude'' (2017) *''Black Panther Prelude'' (2017) *''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' (2018) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude'' (2018) *''Captain Marvel Prelude'' (2018) *''Avengers: Endgame Prelude'' (2018) *''Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude'' (2019) Não canônico *''Iron Man: The Price of Doing Business'' (2008) *''Captain America & Thor: Avengers!'' (2011) *''The Avengers: Cutting Edge'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Episode 0'' (2015) *''The Avengers: King of the Road'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: Episode 0'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: EcoSport Adventure'' (2017) *''Spider-Man Homecoming: Fight or Flight'' (2017) *''Spider-Man Homecoming: Morning Rush'' (2017) *''Spider-Man Homecoming: School of Shock'' (2017) Video Games *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Thor: God of Thunder'' (2011) *''Captain America: Super Soldier'' (2011) *''Iron Man 3 - The Official Game'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game'' (2014) Games não-desenvolvidos *''The Avengers: The Movie'' Livros de Arte *''The Art of Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Art of Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''The Art of Thor'' (2011) *''The Art of Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''The Art of The Avengers'' (2012) *''The Art of Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Iron Man Manual'' (2013) *''The Art of Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''The Art of Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''The Art of Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified'' (2014) *''The Art of Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''The Road to Avengers: Age of Ultron - The Art of the Marvel Cinematic Universe'' (2015) *''Agent Carter: Season One Declassified'' (2015) *''The Art of Ant-Man'' (2015) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season Two Declassified'' (2015) *''Daredevil: Defender of Hell's Kitchen: Season One'' (2015) *''The Art of Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) *''The Art of Doctor Strange'' (2016) *''The Art of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''The Art of Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) *''The Art of Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) *''The Art of Black Panther'' (2018) *''The Road to Avengers: Infinity War - The Art of the Marvel Cinematic Universe Vol. 2'' (2018) *''The Art of Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) *''The Art of Iron Man: 10th Anniversary Edition'' (2018) *''The Art of Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) *''The Art of Captain Marvel'' (2019) *''The Art of Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019) *''The Art of Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) Estórias inspiradas no Universo *''Iron Man: Teen Novelization'' (2008) *''Iron Man: The Junior Novel'' (2008) *''Iron Man: A New Hero'' (2008) *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2008) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk Movie Novelization'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: A Hero Called The Hulk'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: Larger Than Life!'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: Movie Sticker Book'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: The Official Movie Storybook'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: The Junior Novel'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Iron Man's Friends and Foes'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Meet the Black Widow'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Iron Man vs. Whiplash'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Iron Man Fights Back'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: The Reusable Sticker Book'' (2010) *''Thor (junior novelization)'' (2011) *''Thor: Movie Storybook'' (2011) *''Thor: Heroes & Villains'' (2011) *''Thor: From Asgard to Earth'' (2011) *''Thor: Attack on Asgard'' (2011) *''Thor: Thor's Revenge'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger (junior novelization)'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: Movie Storybook'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: America's Secret Weapon'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: The Hydra Files'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: Operation: Super-Soldier'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: The Great Escape'' (2011) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Assemble'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Movie Storybook'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Battle Against Loki'' (2012) *''The Avengers: The S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Reusable Sticker Book'' (2012) *''Iron Man 3: Suits of Armor'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World (junior novelization)'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier: Falcon Takes Flight'' (2014) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier: Rescue at Sea'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy (junior novelization)'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Battle of Knowhere'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Friends and Foes'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Rocket and Groot Fight Back'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron (junior novelization)'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron: Avengers Save the Day'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron: Battle at Avengers Tower'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron: Friends and Foes'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron: Hulk to the Rescue'' (2015) *''Ant-Man: I Am Ant-Man'' (2015) *''Ant-Man: The Amazing Adventures of Ant-Man'' (2015) *''Ant-Man: The Incredible Shrinking Suit'' (2015) *''Captain America: Civil War: The Junior Novel'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War: Avengers Declassified'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War: Captain America Versus Iron Man'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War: Choose A Side!'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War: Escape From Black Panther'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War: The Rise of Crossbones'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War: We Are The Avengers'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange (junior novelization)'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: I Am Doctor Strange'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: Strange Stickers'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: Strange Tales and Talismans'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: The Path to Enlightenment'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (junior novelization)'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Guardians Save the Day'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Meet the Team!'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Revenge of the Ravagers'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: The Best Sticker Book in the Galaxy'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: The Return of Rocket and Groot'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming (junior novelization)'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming: Mayhem at the Monument'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming: Meet Spidey'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming: The Deluxe Junior Novel'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming: The Stick-Like-Spidey Sticker Book'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming: The Tangled Web of Super Tech'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok: Get in the Ring!'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok: Into the Fire'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok: The Junior Novel'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok: Thor vs. Hulk'' (2017) *''Black Panther: Meet Black Panther'' (2018) *''Black Panther: On the Prowl!'' (2018) *''Black Panther: The Junior Novel'' (2018) *''Black Panther: The Official Movie Special'' (2018) *''Avengers: Infinity War: The Heroes' Journey'' (2018) *''The Cosmic Quest Volume One: Beginning'' (2018) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp: Escape from School'' (2018) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp: The Heroes' Journey'' (2018) *''Ant-Man and The Wasp The Official Movie Special'' (2018) *''Thanos: Titan Consumed'' (2018) (não-canônico) *''The Cosmic Quest Volume Two: Aftermath'' (2018) Curiosidades * Até agora, os filmes lançados pelo Universo Cinematográfico Marvel arrecadaram US$21.197.192.328 em todo o mundo. É também a primeira grande franquia de filmes a cruzar as marcas de $9, $10, $11, $12, $13, $14, $15, $16, $17, $18, $19, $20 e $21 bilhões. Ela também se tornou a primeira franquia a cruzar as marcas de $3, $4, $5, $6, $7 e $8 bilhões no mercado interno na América do Norte e é a franquia de maior bilheteria de todos os tempos. * Com Avengers: Infinity War e Avengers: Endgame, o UCM é a primeira e única franquia de filmes no qual mais de um filme arrecadou $2 bilhões em todo o mundo. Referências Links Externos * * Categoria:Conteúdo